


Tangible

by Corn_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, 微兽化, 第二人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_King/pseuds/Corn_King
Summary: 你的亚瑟发情了。他想让你标记他。





	Tangible

你的亚瑟开始发情了。  
卡美洛的春夏交接，阳光新鲜热辣，没到午时便热得叫人受不了，街上的行人寥寥无几，大家都躲进了室内。从城堡顶上还可以望见葱郁的郊外森林，你站在塔楼吹了一会儿风，皮肤也被晒得发烫。你暂时还不想回去，尽管你的主人呼唤你名字的声音已经穿过整个城堡向你逼来。梅林，梅林，梅林！国王只穿着衬衫和马裤，不顾形象地赤着脚走在冰凉的石板地面上，在凉爽的城堡内穿行。阳光从一扇扇窗跳跃着捕捉他的金发和白皮肤，他浑身燥热，却不是因为天气或者季候。是因为他头发间小小的发夹快要压不住那对尖尖的耳朵了。  
这是发情的征兆。而你一早知道了。  
这是第三天。亚瑟焦躁不安，指甲不断地伸出来又收回去，把文件弄得一团糟不说，还爱上了抠挖木头桌面。你不得不一边扫地一边盯着他，及时制止他不理智的行为。你抓住他的手腕，像教训不听话的小猫那样教训他，一开始你跟他讲道理：你是人不是猫，你是卡美洛的国王。亚瑟，你要控制你自己。他可不听，本能占着上风，他甩开你的手，示威般在桌上挠出几道深深的沟壑，爪子划伤木头的声音让人闻之头痛。平时理智成熟大局为重的亚瑟度假去了，发情期的亚瑟任性又叛逆，除了撒娇打滚，就是给你找麻烦。后来你从猫奴骑士帕西瓦尔那里得知了好办法，当亚瑟抓挠窗帘或者啃咬文书，你就用浇花的水壶淋他的脸。亚瑟愤怒地叫起来，声音在喉咙里结成一团，你不由得想起抚摸他头发和脖颈时收获的呼噜声，同样含糊可爱，同样念的是你的名字。  
这三天来，亚瑟不断地失去理智，而你不断被他惹恼。每当你们的争吵爆发，最后一定终结于亚瑟的无理要求——标记他。  
跟亚瑟不同，你只是个人类，还是个男仆。你有魔法的事情无人知晓，所以你跟亚瑟说，你没办法标记他。无理取闹的亚瑟当然不会听，他被动物本能控制着，在所有适当不适当的场合向你求爱，大庭广众下向你索吻，在走廊无人的角落要求你抚摸他的耳朵。  
你们是恋人，公开的秘密恋人。整个国家都对你们的恋情睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟谁也没有能耐对最有权势和最擅长魔法的两个人怎样。王后有她的情人，国王也有他的。这些风流韵事被大家津津乐道，再次证明了婚姻不一定和坚贞不移的爱情有关。你有时觉得愧疚，亚瑟是有史以来最好的国王，他不应该被他的子民这样议论。但要你为了别人说的话而放弃你和亚瑟的爱情，这绝不可能。  
你是亚瑟的，从头到尾，彻头彻尾，一切光下和黑暗里的，都属于他。你成为他的恋人，只因为他需要你。亚瑟对你的爱更纯洁磊落，不需要遮掩，敢放在太阳底下让所有人来评判。而你不行。你的爱一半是不能言说的秘密，你问心无愧，却不敢接受爱人的审判。所以你面对质问，总是默默不语。你当然不敢标记亚瑟，产生联结的恋人灵魂相通，你的秘密无所遁形。而亚瑟渴望着被你标记，这对你来说，是多致命的诱惑。  
梅林！  
他还是找到了你，不由分说拉住你的手腕。你被他拽着走下楼梯，他比平日灵巧得多了，一次也没有被旋转石阶绊倒。你找了一堆借口：衣服没洗，狗没遛，床单没有晒，被褥没有换，马棚还没清扫盔甲还没打蜡——唔。亚瑟吻住了你，你的脊背贴在石壁上，凉爽又坚实。而贴着你的亚瑟的身体微微发烫。你漫不经心地缠着他的舌头，一边坏心眼地轻轻解开亚瑟发间的束缚，祈祷着亚瑟不会发现自己的尖耳朵冒了出来。  
亚瑟终于放开你，呼吸急促红着脸，声音还是撒娇般的含糊。毛茸茸的耳朵尖发颤，那是要你摸上去，缓解情欲的饥渴。亚瑟把脸埋在你的胸口，用脑袋磨蹭你的下巴，喉咙里发出舒服的震动。标记，他说，梅林你快点。

你揉弄他的头发，爱抚他的腰身，故意要欲望折磨他。一边又说着不行，这里不行，而且现在是白天。  
难道还要等到晚上！我都等了三天了！亚瑟气鼓鼓地瞪着你，于是你挠着他的耳朵安抚。动物性的亚瑟太好哄，被你摸了两下就眯起眼睛，又贴回你身上。  
你不会告诉他你有多喜欢他这样。平时的国王高高在上，勤于政务，家国天下事必躬亲，虽然一样爱你，却少有闲暇能将心思放在你身上。如今成了欲望的奴隶，亚瑟眼中便只有一个人和一件事——梅林，标记。  
对于交配这件事，亚瑟一向坦率，可从不像发情期这么热情。你当然喜欢他的绵绵爱意，可是你也喜欢这个时叫嚣着被占有的任性情人。更何况亚瑟说的是，只被你一个人占有。  
这是何等的幸运。  
你可不像表现出来的那样漫不经心。被亚瑟撩起的欲望老是突然冒出来蛰你一下。红唇，锁骨，肩膀的肌肉，衬衫下露出的腰窝，喉咙里揉成一团的嘤咛和意图太过明显的磨蹭。亚瑟是个行走的春梦，无时无刻，他站在你面前强迫你回味所有细节，直到你闭上眼再一次为他射出来。  
你当然想要他。你当然想标记他。他是你的大猫，你的恋人，你的梦寐以求。  
亚瑟。你低头亲吻他的耳朵。他躲了开，脸颊绯红，微微撅起唇向你索吻。你含住他，享受他难得的顺从。你太喜欢这个亚瑟，他的眼中只有你，湛蓝双眸为你闪耀，为你盈满水光。他终于对你予取予求，放下底线，甚至恳求你向他索取。他要把自己的身体交付于你，从此对你依赖，对你百依百顺。  
你的理智知道这是不可能的，发情期过了，亚瑟还是亚瑟。但你也只是一介凡人，也有兽欲，也会被欲望冲昏了头脑。你被他一时的顺从所迷惑，在他耳边说：我要标记你。我们去你那里。  
在途中，你们躲过巡逻的骑士，在拐角处接吻。亲吻间隙亚瑟嘟囔着被看见又有什么关系，你无奈地告诉他莫德雷德还没有成年。实际上你才不想任何人看见亚瑟这幅样子，浑身上下写着欲望，一举一动都是色诱。没有人能对这样的亚瑟不动心，但亚瑟是你的，是你一个人的。  
你们终于忍到了亚瑟的房间门口。万幸你们的裤腰带还系着呢，这可真是不容易。亚瑟一进门就扑到了床上，把自己埋进被子，然后开始磨蹭。梅林，梅林。他盯着你，睁大眼睛，又眯起来。你被他撩拨得心猿意马，但还是假装慢吞吞地脱着衣服。你给自己的魔法下了个禁制，并希望你们能在魔法沉寂的三小时内完事，以免兴奋中节外生枝。你一瞥之下看见亚瑟伏在床上，脸埋在枕头，臀则高高翘起。像极了猫。你想道。如果有尾巴那就更好。你可以拽着他的尾巴，欺负他直到他眼泪汪汪。  
难为被欲望冲昏头脑的你还记得拉上窗帘。床上期待已久的亚瑟已经开始不耐烦地低吼。他抓挠枕头和床单，羽毛和线头四下乱飞。  
你心疼那些铺盖，连忙上前安抚亚瑟的脊背。他一把将你拽上来，你连靴子都没来得及脱。只好一只手给情人顺毛，一只手解着鞋带。等到你两只靴子离开脚，亚瑟的耐心也耗光了。他扑上来压住你的胸口，很沉，但你很喜欢。你一只手伸进凌乱的金发，一只手探进衬衫的下摆。双份的爱抚让亚瑟舒服地呻吟出声，他主动吻你，唇舌摩擦的方式甜腻又下流。他的鼠蹊部跟你的相互磨蹭，他比你硬得更快。你腾出一只手取悦他，他便整个人贴在你身上，断续发出绵软的叫声。  
你解开他的腰带，又解开自己的。帮他褪下裤子的时候不忘揉弄那肉感的臀。他喜欢被你爱抚，任何地方都喜欢。只要你的手从他的皮肤上离开，他就会握着你的手腕将你抓回来。亚瑟身上每一寸都能挑起你的情欲，此刻你也硬得厉害。你问他想不想要，他说想。你问他想要什么，他又不答，只是一个劲儿地在你身上磨蹭，发出一种近似哭腔的叫声。之前明明还坦诚得很，如今真刀真枪，他却又扭捏起来，夹起双腿不肯让你看。  
你还是耐心地哄着。亚瑟，交给我。亚瑟，我想看。亚瑟，亚瑟，你是我的。我是你的。他毕竟还是听你的话，慢慢张开腿，让你给他扩张。你的手指何其有幸，被国王温热紧致的内里包裹。润滑永远是最难耐的步骤，所幸你长于自控，从来只是被亚瑟的美貌和身体搅得头昏眼花，却从没有真正操之过急，让亚瑟吃痛受伤。你的手指在亚瑟的体内交叉探索，唇舌膜拜亚瑟的每一寸肌肤。你擅长前戏，总能让你矜持的情人发出让人脸红心跳的声音，今天这个发情的亚瑟则叫得更加肆无忌惮，每一声都让你硬得更厉害。  
梅林……想要……

亚瑟撒娇般地用耳朵磨蹭枕头，拉着你的手放在自己头顶。你会意，用指腹揉按他的头皮。他露出迷醉的表情，眼睛半睁半闭，红唇贝齿半开半阖。那一刹那你想要操他操到他一丝力气也没有，只能挂在你身上任你摆布。你想标记他占有他，让他成为你一个人的东西。但你没有那么做，你忍住了。你只是托着他的腰，慢慢地把自己送进去。  
发情期使内里足够松软，你进得很深，碰到了那个点。亚瑟失控地喊了一声，简直像是在呼痛。他瞪着你，眼眶里已经有了水光。  
你居高临下地望着他，心里知道他没有被你征服，却还是不免生出一种优越感。告诉我你想要什么？你俯下身，贴着他的耳朵问。  
亚瑟任性的脾气又上来了，他别过头去就是不说话，还推搡着你，你只好撑起上半身，却把下半身埋得更深了一点。你也不再摸他，也不吻他，只是直直地看着他，眼神赤裸，脸上装出一副气定神闲的样子。  
发情期的亚瑟怎么可能沉得住气。他一会儿伸出爪子勾坏你的衬衫，一会儿又收回爪尖，用肉球拍打你的脸。嘟起的厚唇那么可口，绯红的眼角如此诱人，你却假装无动于衷，就卡在他身体里面一动不动，存心欺负他。  
聪明如亚瑟，很快发现了你的弱点。他收紧甬道夹着你，又放开来，如此循环。感官的刺激集中而更加敏感，你被他这放荡的行径撩拨得气血奔涌，丧失了最后的自控力，卡住他的腰身，狠狠操弄起来。  
亚瑟放声呻吟，叫着你的名字，让你再快些，更深些。于是你就像平时一样，接受他的一切命令，按照国王的要求操他。你抽出来，把他翻过来，又把自己插了回去。那高高翘起的臀看起来简直太色情，你要操坏他，让他放荡的样子从此只为你一个人展现。你从背后顶弄他，初初很快，在他临近高潮时候立即慢下来，改换节奏，拔到穴口，再深深顶进去，一次，又一次。亚瑟被情欲折磨得流出生理性的泪水，你听见他呻吟的鼻音更重了。伴随着你每一次插入，亚瑟的乳头在床单上摩擦。微妙的快感混合后穴的刺激，电流积攒得更快。亚瑟快要到了。  
你卖力地抽插，控制不住自己的呻吟。你俯下身，像动物一样啃噬亚瑟的肩背，给他的肌肤留下红痕。  
标记我。他说。标记我。  
不。你说。  
你是我的，梅林。你必须标记我。难为他用嘶哑的嗓音说出这么多字。  
而你在高潮的晕眩来临前快速地喃喃：我是你的。我爱你。我只爱你。我永远爱你。亚瑟。亚瑟。亚瑟。  
你和他同时射了出来。  
这一场性事痛快极了。你从迷离中清醒，发现自己正在舔着亚瑟的耳朵。亚瑟侧躺着，半梦半醒中发出愉悦的哼哼。  
你躺了一会，翻身下床，打算去衣柜找一身新的一衣服换上。亚瑟叫住了你。  
你没有标记我。  
你僵硬了一下，随即找到了借口：我不想趁人之危。  
至于亚瑟为什么笃定你有能力标记他，实在令人匪夷所思。与魔法有关的族群才提及此事，如果亚瑟不是魔法的产物，他对标记应当和常人一样一无所知。那些没有魔法的普通人，他们不能被标记，也不能标记任何人。发情期在魔法族群倒不算什么新鲜词汇，可兽耳和动物习性，则是亚瑟独家专有。你的情人如此特别，你只好更加珍爱他。如果没有灵魂联结这码事，你早就把他据为己有了。  
你还在这儿走神，亚瑟已经从床上下来，逮住你的后颈，把你抱在怀里，然后一口咬下去。  
很疼。  
没有了情热的分散，标记的疼痛叫人不堪忍受。除了肉体的撕裂伤，还有一记灵魂的穿透。你痛呼出声，浑身发抖，你的爱人把你抱得更紧，用唇舌安抚你的伤口。  
等到那一阵剧烈的疼痛终于过去，你脸色发白，感受着你们紧贴的肉体之间灵魂的流动。你紧张又害怕，你能感觉到亚瑟温暖的金色灵魂融入你的身体，你也知道自己的灵魂也必定分了一部分过去。你只能祈祷你的魔法能保持沉默，不要破坏这个美好的时刻。  
亚瑟标记了你。  
本能的幸福冲击着你的理智，你只想要继续被他抱着，无暇分神思考掩盖魔法的法子。你完蛋了。你想道。然后继续沉溺于爱人的温存。而你的爱人将下巴搁在你的肩膀，低低地笑了。  
你是我的了，魔法师。  
你瞪大了双眼，看见亚瑟笑得揶揄，伸手揉乱了你的头发。原来他一早就知道了。  
深藏的秘密在这样的时刻被揭开，多年的提心吊胆终于放下，从此你也可以大方袒露自己的心，让所有人见证你对亚瑟的日月可鉴。  
你含着泪水，捧住亚瑟的脸颊，和他深深地接吻。  
从此你是他的，他也是你的了。


End file.
